grinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
Introduction Slayer is one of the most challenging skills in Grinderscape, but, it is also one of the most rewarding. The slayer skill revolves around receiving a task to kill a certain number of monsters from a Slayer Master. Be patient while training slayer. The experience may seem a bit slow, but it will be worth it in the end. Slayer Master ' The slayer master is the one who will be giving you your task and telling you what to kill. His name is Duradel and you can find him at the home teleport in edgeville:' http://screensnapr.com/e/2lFhqd.png * Note that the task you receive from Duradel is corresponding to your combat level. For example, if you are level 3, you will not get a task like blue dragons. As your combat level increases, your tasks may get more difficult. * The minimum amount of monsters you may be told to kill is 10, and the maximum amount you may have to kill is 50 monsters. * After talking to Duradel, a message should pop up in your chat box letting you know what monster you have to kill and how many of them. For example, I got a task of 24 Hill Giants. http://screensnapr.com/e/gduYcK.png Checking your Task ' Remember you can always check how many monsters you have remaining in your task by clicking on the slayer skill itself or by clicking the "Slayer Task" button in the quest tab.' http://screensnapr.com/e/940hzY.png OR http://screensnapr.com/e/QjGFwI.png What if my task is too hard or I don't like it? If you don't like the task given to you, or you think it is too hard for you to complete, there is a solution! Simply talk to Duradel again, and ask for an easier task! Note: After you receive an easier task, you must complete that task before getting another. http://screensnapr.com/e/1DLUup.png http://screensnapr.com/e/GrbhA8.png Getting Started ' By now you should have a task to complete. Depending on your preference, decide if you want to use magic, range, or melee to complete your task. I will show some basic gear setups that I suggest you should use. Void armour is great for starting out because it is relatively cheap and does an effective amount of damage.' Melee Setup http://screensnapr.com/e/iQagqD.png Range Setup http://screensnapr.com/e/u10gsY.png Mage Setup http://screensnapr.com/e/zvIiLp.png Tasks The chart below will show all possible monsters that you may get as a task, their location, their required slayer level to kill and their experience yield. Some monsters are unique to the slayer skill and will drop a unique item. The chart will also indicate which monsters drop these unique items. * You can find a full drop list on the forums, or click here. Slayer Rewards ' By completing slayer tasks, you will be rewarded with Grinderscape Points, also known as GSP. You can exchange these points for rewards at the Void Knight. He is located in Edgeville, just outside of the General Store.' http://screensnapr.com/e/z4qdgU.png Depending on if you received an Easy, Medium or Hard task, you will be given a different amount of GSP. * Easy tasks will give 6 GSP plus a random bonus number of GSP. * Medium tasks will give 10/15 GSP plus a random bonus number of GSP. * Hard tasks will give 25 GSP plus a random bonus number of GSP. Slayer Skillscape ' So you've reached 99 Slayer? Then you can now buy your skillcape! You can buy a Slayer skillcape from every Wise Old Man in the game, I will show the one in Neitznot Area. http://screensnapr.com/e/94caiT.png ' The Wise Old Man will sell you a Slayer skillcape for 119,790 GP.''' Slayer Cape Emote http://i41.tinypic.com/2me1enq.gif